


It All Started In A Bar

by LeenaMalfoy, TCD



Series: The Old Ladies [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Daddy Kink, First Meetings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Sex Club, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Fucking, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD
Summary: Tig wants Happy to go to the sex clubChainedand Happy refuses, until he promises to pay. There the two of them meet the most beautiful girl there, and both want her. What happens after that?





	It All Started In A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in the story, first story in our series "The Old Ladies"! We want this series to explore a new tale of the Sons, during and after the show itself, and it will be canon divergent. Right now? It's porn. Enjoy!

Tig’s POV

“Come on Hap! Please.” I begged for what felt like the billionth time. Happy just grunted and continued to drink his beer. He only said no once and every other answer had been a grunt. “I know that you’ll have a good time, please Hap!” It was just his kind of place, he’d just never been there. And besides, I needed a wingman. The bouncer called it a “caretaker” but we all knew what he actually meant. 

“I can have a good time here, and spend less.” Happy took another drink, tapping on the bar for the prospect to give him a new one. 

Cheap bastard. “Hap, I’ll fucking pay your way just come with me!” I snapped. Happy froze as he reached for the new beer and I knew I had him. 

“Fine, but if I don’t like it, I’m leaving.” Hap warned me. Of course he would do that, but I knew he was going to like it. And honestly the drinks weren’t too bad in price; after all you weren’t there for the alcohol but the entertainment. 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 8!” I winked at him playfully. I then had to rapidly duck, because on top of his growl he’d tossed the coaster that his drink had been sitting on. At least it wasn’t his drink. More than one prospect had caught his beer in their faces after pissing him off. 

I chuckled and ran out the door after ducking the throw. I hopped on my bike and headed home to get around for tonight. 

Happy’s POV

This was stupid. I wasn’t cold, but we were waiting for the doors to open out here in the night air.  _ Chained _ was the place and Tig liked it so much he was here early. Only reason I’m here is for the drinks my brother was paying for. 

I looked around; lots of leather, but certainly not like our leather. This was kinky, titillating. Some of the girls were pretty but no one that I could see really stood out. 

“Oh, we’re movin’!” Tig bounced excitedly, where I just switched my footing and flipped my toothpick to the other side of my mouth. I could see why my brother was excited but this really wasn't me. A couple of drinks, that’s all I’d have. Then beg off, or more accurately tell him I hated the place and then leave. 

They started letting us into the club. It was more or less normal looking. A circle bar in the middle, a dance floor, stage, and tables. There was a hallway leading somewhere probably to the different rooms Tig was telling me about in an agonizingly large amount of detail. Which, of course, I was ignoring except for polite noises and nods. I headed straight to the bar, letting my eyes wander briefly at the bartenders. A good mix of men and women, wearing little but the matching collars were at least interesting. Made for something to look at while I nursed the drink Tig bought me. He didn’t need to spend that much either, so one drink it was until I could leave. 

Which would be a lot sooner than I planned; none of the girls were really my type. So I finished the dregs of my drink and got up, heading to the door. Tig could settle his tab later. 

Then I saw her. The most beautiful woman there. Not just there, but the most beautiful woman I’d ever, ever seen. She was wearing a tight leather dress that really worked for her. She was also talking to another man right near the door. I narrowed my eyes at him immediately thinking of ways to get rid of him. Temporarily and permanently. I couldn’t help it, and didn’t. 

“Hey! Bro! You so aren't leaving yet!” Tig came up and put his hand on my shoulder. I grunted and shook it off. I didn't look at him though. Honestly I couldn't pull my eyes away from her.  “C’mon, man we  _ just _ got here! At least have one more drink, we just got paid. What’re you lookin’ at, Hap-holy shit.”

I finally tore my eyes away from the girl to look at Tig. He was looking at her, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. Damn. Of course I had competition now. Suddenly, he smirked and looked at me. 

“You know brother, I don't think that man over there is good enough for that angel.” Tig said. And he was going to enjoy it; the competition between the two of us. May the best man win, seemed like. 

“No.” I’m not the biggest talker already, but the look of her, it made me even more quiet. I just moved forward, looking at her because I could do nothing but. I felt Tig moving with me as we made our way to her. She was leaning against the wall so she wasn't looking at us and we went up the stairs behind her. I glared at the man that was looking our way before giving him a full view of the back of  _ our _ leathers. Even here we still had respect, the Sons of Anarchy meant something and maybe he’d take the hint and move off. Which he did take the hint and practically ran away from the girl. While she was in the middle of talking, she trailed off from whatever sentence she was saying and I heard her sigh. 

Immediately Tig pounced. “Guys today, tsk tsk. No manners, eh?” He flashed a smile and batted those blue eyes at her. She turned around to face us. Her eyes filled with surprise, which I wasn't sure was at there being two men behind her or at the looks of us. Once her surprise was gone, she smiled softly at us which caused me to be surprised. Not sure why, this was the kind of club where rough guys like us were celebrated.

“None at all it seems.” She replied. 

“What’s your name, Doll?” Still smiling, he approached her though he didn’t realize that I was just that much closer. I stepped a little in front, making him introduce me. “That’s Happy, I’m Tig.” 

“Angel.” She said simply. 

“Well I know that but what's your name?” Tig asked. Fucking moron. She laughed at his stupidity. 

“My name is Angel.” She told him.

A fucking moron or not, it was working. I had to intervene. I looked her up and down, because if I was going to stare I’d at least do it politely. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” 

“Well unlike my name, I'm not an angel.” She smirked at me. 

Progress. I let myself grin; I know it freaks people out but she didn’t seem the sort to. “I like a little devil as much as I like a little angel.”

“Maybe I'll show you both.” She took a step closer to me. Of course my jeans were getting a little tight as she approached, and no doubt she could see the beginnings of what she was doing to me. 

I reached out and moved to stroke her cheek ever so lightly. I felt like I could break her if I used too much force right now. That could come later. “Now how would you show me...want punishment for the devil or a reward for the angel?” 

“Who says a punishment can't be rewarding?” She asked. 

“Punishment ain’t supposed to be rewardin’ Angel doll.” Tig piped up. “Much as I would like to take your side on this.” He smirked and I took a sneaky glance at his own pants. Definitely tented though no doubt he’d been walking around like that since they let us in.

“But a punishment for me can be a reward for you.” She looked at him as she answered. 

This girl was way too smart-assed for her own good. Which only fueled my want for her even more; honestly I adored the sassy ones, the ones with a bit of fire. Or more than a bit, sometimes. They made me laugh and this one was no different. “Like the reward I’ll get spanking your ass for your mouth?” 

“You mean the reward of making me dripping wet?” She looked back into my eyes. 

I held hers, I couldn’t stop myself. “That’s just a side benefit, I don’t have to stop when I’m ready to fuck you, little girl.” 

“I really wouldn't want you to stop.” She smiled as she took a nice long look up and down my body. I shifted so that she could see it all; I’m vain, so what? I work hard to look this good.

Tig was pouting though, and his feelings were hurt that I was flirting more successfully with Angel. “Well, yanno Angel...Hap here’s got a bad habit of stoppin’ at the wrong time…” Ooh, pouty  _ and _ petty. I had a feeling I’d see him in the ring tomorrow, after I sent Angel home. “Kinda like the conversation we were havin’, about that guy who has no manners.” 

“You mean like you?” I glared at him. I heard Angel giggle and I looked back at her with a softer gaze. 

“You boys fighting over little old me?” She asked. 

I didn’t answer right away. I knew the value of silence and patience and Tig would stick his foot in his mouth eventually. Of course I didn’t have to wait very long. “Not fightin’ baby girl, I’m winnin’.” 

“Oh are you?” She asked as she laughs. 

“Yep. ‘Sides Happy was on his way out.” Well I had been, I couldn’t argue that but clearly I wasn’t going to be leaving now. I wanted this girl, she wanted me and the sooner Tig understood that and backed off, the better it would be for all of us.

“Well… what if I don't want you to leave?” She looked at me and bite her lip as she looked back at Tig. “...Either of you…” 

You know how you get in cartoons, like the sudden scratch of a turntable and the characters just kind of stare blankly? That’s what Tig and I both did just then. This beautiful woman wanted both of us, and obviously wasn’t going to be the sort to allow herself to be won over by one or the other. She cleared her throat and blushed. “I'm sorry if that was too far…” She said as she took a step away from us. 

No, she couldn’t leave. I wasn’t going to allow it and so I took a step closer.  “Nah, doll, no Angel.” Tig did the talking now. “Jus’ took us by surprise is all.” He grinned apologetically. “Ain’t often one girl wants two of us.” Tig laughed with it and reached out his hand for her. “We’re a handful. Are you sure?” 

“Trust me, I'm going to be the handful.” She smiled and took his hand. She held out her other one for me to take. I’m not big on sharing, but Tig didn’t seem to mind and he could deal with her in the morning. I wanted to get laid, so I took it. As it always did with women and me her hand seemed so much smaller than mine, but she didn’t seem to care. Just held it tight and tugged us along to one of the rooms that Tig had been talking about.

The room she lead us to looked like a bedroom. Of course it had a half-dozen or so hooks on the three walls without the bed, some empty and some with various implements of sexual torture. Or pleasure, depending on how you wanted to use them. She let go of our hands and stood just in front of the bed. 

 

Tig’s POV

Happy looked like he was going to devour her, and if I was honest with myself I wanted to, too. But I also wanted to have a little fun; I came to Chained for a reason. “So baby girl, whaddya think?” I gave a grand gesture at the walls with all the house toys. “See anythin’ ya like?” She smiled and looked at the toys. Some she ran her fingers over. 

“What's the safe word going to be?” She asked as she looked for the perfect one. 

Good girl. I was glad she asked. “Gotta use that stop light shit here. Red is stop, yellow’s check in, green’s go.” I let myself smirk at her, wanting to rub the front of my pants. I did manage to hold off, though. “I’ll also take Harley Davidson, if ya can’t remember anything else. I  _ always _ listen f’r someone talkin’ about a Harley.” She picked up a flogger and twirled it in her hands as she looked at us.

“And what would each of you like to be called?” She asked us. I heard Happy let out a little growl as he looked at her twirl it. 

“Daddy.”

“Daddy.” We both answered at the same time and Happy and I looked at each other. It wasn’t surprising, really but obviously we couldn’t both be Daddy.

“Daddy Happy and Daddy Tiggy.” She smiled like it was the simplest solution in the world.

And really she wasn’t wrong in that. Hap was seriously considering making some kind of commentary on my actually having children, but wisely he shut his trap and just nodded his agreement. “Sounds good, baby girl.” 

“Will this work, Daddy Tiggy?” She held up the flogger. 

I took it and gave an experimental swing of my own. Good weight to it, and it was a nice supple leather that was also thick, giving it a lot more thud than actual sting. Angel knew exactly what was going to be best for a new playmate and it made me smile. “Very good, little girl.” She smiled at the compliment. I gave the flogger another swing and then held it out to Happy without looking so he could give it a test too. And I could pet myself again. “I like your dress baby girl, but I think I’d like it better on the floor. Ow!” 

Happy had smacked me upside the head. “Our girl can hang it up. Treat leather good.” She giggled and turned around, so her back was to me and also the zipper of her dress. She moved her hair to one side and looked back at me. 

“Help me, daddy?” She asked in a sweet little voice.

I didn’t  _ need _ the shove Happy gave me with the flogger end, though I won’t deny that there was a little thrill that went through me. Happy isn’t into guys though so I buried that. (Me? I like getting off.) But I approached her with a bit of a growl. “Oh, baby girl. What’s the magic word, hm?” My hands wandered down her back and lightly touched her ass; it was, like the rest of her, perfect. 

“Please?” She moaned slightly as my hands touched her ass. I smirked and squeezed her ass softly. 

“Good girl.” Happy said from behind me. His voice sounded positively  _ wrecked  _ and I couldn’t help but smirk a bit. He didn’t even want to come, and here he was about to help me flog a gorgeous woman’s ass. I gave her another squeeze and then finally slowly drew her zipper down. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and kissing her exposed back. I felt her shiver under my lips and smirked. I pulled back but didn't pull the dress off of her yet. I looked back at Happy. 

“What kind of panties do you think our baby girl has on?” I asked him. 

He’d been watching the proceedings and just smirked. “Who are you, Juice?” Referencing our dear brother’s obsession with panties. “She’s a naughty girl. Answer’s none.” 

“You think? I'm going with a simple black thong.” I smirked. “Want to bet on it?” I raised an eyebrow and lightly took the top of her dress in my hands. 

“Always.” But never with money, that wasn’t Happy. His bets were usually pretty fun, if I was honest. “You take the next run we go on, if I’m right and you’re wrong.” 

“Ugh! Fine, deal…” I grumbled and quickly pulled her dress down. I almost said “A ha!” Before noticing that she really wasn't wearing any panties. Happy just grunted, clearly pleased with his underwear guessing skills. I groaned. “Fine, I'll go on the next run.” I pouted slightly but honestly I was pleased she wasn't wearing any because now she was standing in front of us with just a black lacy bra on. God, her ass really was perfect. 

“Hang up your dress, little girl.” Happy told her, she nodded and dropped her hair so it was hanging down her back again. She stepped to the side and bent down to pick up her dress. I groaned at the sight and heard Happy growl. I could see her smile as she came back up and put her dress on an empty hook. 

“Good.” This time I needed to praise her and held out my hand for the flogger. Happy gave it up, his faux apology for winning the bed. “Very good little girl.” I stroked her ass again and gave it a good swat with an open palm. Just a warm up. And I’d be the warmup for Hap. “Show us your pretty tits now.”

“Yes daddy.” She turned around to face both of us as she reached around to undo her bra. She slowly took it off. Once it was off she let the bra fall to the ground which was where my jaw had fallen to. Jesus Christ, how could one person be this fucking perfect? Wait, a better question was why was this perfect person here with the two of us? She shuffled nervously as neither Happy nor I made a sound. “Is… Um everything okay?” She asked. 

I had to speak instead of Happy, because he was still in some kind of shocked state. “Oh, Angel. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful….why are you  _ here _ ?” 

“What do you mean?” She smiled as I called her beautiful. “It’s a great club.” She laughed like it was obvious. 

“With  _ us _ silly girl.” I laughed a little just like her.

“No one else I've met here, or anywhere really, has made me feel like you two do.” She told me as a light blush spread across her face. “And I haven't even fucked either of you yet. Why are you here with me?”

I suddenly didn’t have any smooth words to say, but Happy saved me with a quiet little growl. “What else would a couple of demons do but stop when they see an angel, hm?” He stepped up beside me, putting one arm up on my shoulders and leaning. “Now, baby girl. Turn around, and bend over the bed. Show us that pretty ass again.”

She blushed and did as he said. She leaned over the bed slowly giving us a nice view of her ass. I could already see how wet she was, her core glistening even in the dim light. “Whaddya think, Hap? Should we make her count or is she too...distracted?” I let myself laugh as I reached and gently brushed the already warm flesh of her backside. There was unevenness under my fingers that I couldn’t totally place the shape. Scars, maybe, but of what? I didn’t think about it right then, just gave her a slap before I stepped away just the right amount to swing perfectly. “Ready, doll?” 

“Yes daddy, please.” She moaned out lightly. She pressed her ass up more and I chuckled at that. I didn’t give her much time to consider what was happening, and when, just took a swing and landed the leather tails of the flogger perfectly across the thickest part of her backside. The  _ whoosh _ followed by the  _ crack! _ was straight out of a porn movie and so was her moan. God, this was going to be a permanent entry into the spank bank. 

That time I did give her a moment to get her bearings together, before swinging and landing flogger right where I aimed it. “Good girl.” I was already panting and I had to undo the top button of my jeans; really I wanted to lose my pants as the seam was digging wrong but I wasn’t sure what Happy might do. Angel was soaking, almost dripping to the floor. I wasn't going to need any lube to slide right into her at this point. And it had only been two hits; I was just the warmup for Happy besides. Happy will probably have her ass bruised by the time the night is up. I had a feeling she’d like the party favors.

“More daddy please…” She whined out softly. I smirked and landed a harder blow to her ass and she moaned even louder than before. 

“You like it hard, doll?” I smirked and did it again, harder. Her cry out, a little strangled but clearly needy for more, finally made me hand the flogger to Happy and slip my hand inside of my pants, giving myself a good stroke. “Ohh, daddy is gonna give it to you real hard….daddy Hap, that is.” I was way too distracted and he looked like he wanted a go. He got a wicked gleam in his eyes as I handed it over to him. He placed his hand over one of her ass cheeks and squeezed it before pulling back. He lifted the flogger up high and brought it down hard, harder than I had. She let out a loud scream mixed with pain and pleasure. I could have sworn she came right then and there, the way her hips were twitching but on second look I knew she hadn’t. “Oh, what a good little girl.” I was still stroking myself beneath my jeans. “Not gonna cum til Daddy says so?”

“No daddy, I won't cum…” She moans out breathlessly. Her arms were shaking slightly and her ass was very red now. 

“Good.” Happy growled, deep enough to make Angel visibly shiver before he flogged her again, and again, without a break for five good hits. Our girl was definitely going to have lovely bruises; I’d have to get her to send me a picture. Which was a weird thought; I’m more a one night stand kinda guy and I’d never wanted the women I was with to contact me again. But here I was, making plans for Angel. I already knew I was going to want her again though. This girl was absolutely perfect and one taste wasn't going to be enough this time. Fuck I wanted to be inside her, I felt like I was going to burst just watching and listening to her. Happy sent another couple blows to her ass before I stopped him. 

“I think our baby girl deserves a reward for being so good, don't you Hap?” I smiled at her whimper from the loss of the flogger. I also scanned Happy careful not to get caught checking him out. He had a bulge in his pants too. “Daddies fucking her wet tight little cunt.” She moaned at that sentence. 

“Please daddy! I need you inside me.” She whined.

“Me first.” Happy’s voice was wrecked and I wasn’t sure if he was just going to take his cock out or actually undress first. He seemed to consider it too and then smirked wickedly. He couldn’t even wait, he just unzipped his jeans and his dick just sprang out from his also-tented boxers. It almost made me laugh; for someone who didn’t really want to be here he’d been prepared to get laid. Speaking of. I took a condom out of my kutte, handing it to Happy.  He grunted a thanks and put the condom on. I wanted a different view, so as he started to caress her hot, tender ass I climbed onto the bed, shucking my boots, kutte, shirt, and pants in that order before I was on my knees right in front of her in nothing but my own boxers. She looked up at me with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed me through my boxers. 

“Oh, what a girl..” I felt my face heat with the romantic gushy-ness of it but also didn’t stop from stroking her cheek. “What, do you want both daddies at the same time?” Happy was giving me an evil eye, delaying him like I was. 

“Can I daddy? I want both of my daddies to fill me.” She smiled and reached a hand up to the band of my boxers. She slid a finger under it as she looked up at me.

Instead of telling her what I wanted, I just nodded and slightly braced myself because I saw Happy’s hips start to twitch. He gave her a warning smack to her ass before he buried himself with a moan. She moaned too and pulled my boxers down as he did. Surprising me, a little; very few women had that kind of control when Happy was deep dicking them. My cock jumped out on its own practically, fortunately not hitting her in the face. 

She slowly stroked it as Happy began to pound her. Her hand slightly shook with his thrusts. She took the tip of my cock in her mouth and started to suck on it. I let out a groan and tangled my fingers into her hair. She moved her head further down my cock. Happy gripped her hips harder and thrust in hard and deep, which caused her to go further down my cock. I felt her choke slightly as it happened and sent a look, _ be more careful, _ to Happy. If she wanted to gag on my dick herself that was one thing but forcing her to do it, that was something else completely.

Happy did heed my look and slowed down just a little, just enough that he wasn’t forcing her to deepthroat me. At least not on every thrust. Eventually, she started to deepthroat me on her own. She was also moaning around my cock, sending waves of vibrations up my cock. I tightened my grip on her hair and it took all my effort to keep still. “Baby, baby girl...Angel...s-so good…” The heat in my belly started to turn into an inferno and really I was entirely too close for how early it was in the night. Before I could blow my load down her throat, I pulled out. The sound she made, needy as she tried to lean forward and catch my cock again almost had me reconsider but I wanted to make this last a little bit longer. “Angel girl, daddy’s gonna take good care of ya.” I stroked her cheek which made her quiet a little, and then she howled as Happy slammed into her. I barely had enough time to move out of the way. Happy took a hold of the hair that I let go and he pushed her down into the mattress of the bed. Even though Happy was being rough, there was still a gentleness to him that I've never seen in him before. 

For one he was actually talking. Soft, but usually Happy was silent when he has sex. “Yeah, girl. Tight, yeah. So good, baby.”  I've seen him fuck a lot of croweaters, and he's never given a compliment before. And he was much more careful with her, physically. Still rough, but not uncaring about her pleasure; one hand even reached between her legs to lightly play with her clit, slapping at it and rubbing it in circles. I had a feeling that we were both wildly screwed.  “Angel…” He growled and I had to focus on her.  

She was in ecstasy, her face showing just how much pleasure she was in. She was moaning out so loudly that I was worried the rest of the club could hear us. “Shoulda gagged you, too bad you weren’t wearin’ panties.” I laughed as I stroked myself once or twice, just to stay hard. 

“Fuck! Please daddy! I need to cum” Angel practically screamed. 

“Be. Polite.” Happy almost snarled with a thrust at each word, though as much as it sounded mean and angry it was like he knew how she’d respond, practically melting into the bed. Damn if I wasn’t going to have a hell of an act to follow. 

“D-daddy Ha-Happy please may I c-cum, Daddy I’m so close!” Angel begged. Her voice was so desperate that I almost said yes for him. Which if I had, would have earned me a punch to the face probably. 

He wasn’t going to be too cruel though, apparently. “Good girl.” Happy murmured, his own thrusts slowing down and stuttering. He was a lot closer than I first thought. “C-cum for me, Angel-girl.” She didn’t need to be told twice because almost as soon as the words were out of Happy’s mouth, she was cumming. She moaned out Happy’s name as she came. Her moaning out his name seemed to affect Happy a lot. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he was trying to remain still. It wasn’t working; he twitched occasionally as she squeezed around him with aftershocks of her own orgasm. I’d say I was jealous but I knew my turn was coming. She slumped against the bed as she tried to catch her breath. “Shit.” Happy panted as he slowly pulled out, careful so as not to let the condom slip off. When he was all the way out, he swiftly tied it and tossed it into the provided bin.

While he did that, Angel moved and I watched her as she got up on her hands and knees. She turned around so her ass was facing me and wiggled it at me. I raised an eyebrow amused at her actions. I looked at Happy who was also watching her with a smirk on his face as he tucked himself back in. “Yes, baby?” I gave her ass a swat just to hear the slapping sound go through the room. 

“Fuck me, Daddy Tig.” Okay, that--that was unexpected. She’d literally just gotten fucked and she wanted another round? I looked at Happy again and his confusion mirrored my own.

“What?” I couldn’t help but ask. Was she serious? Judging by the way she was squirming like a cat in heat, she was.

“Fuck me, Daddy Tiggy! Please…” She  begged me softly. “Need your cock inside me too, Daddy Tig.” 

Now who was really in control here? Angel was, apparently because I just  _ had _ to grab a condom after she begged like that. I just needed to be inside of her. I put the condom on as fast as I could and lined up to her entrance. I pushed inside of her slowly, groaning as her pussy wrapped around my cock tightly. Happy had left bruises on her hips so I grabbed up a little higher and pulled her back so I was filling her completely. She moaned and rotated her hips, which caused her to groan and I moved my hands up to her breasts. I squeezed them hard and started thrusting in and out of her. 

 

Angel’s POV

Fuck, I think I died and went to heaven. These two men were… They were just fantastic and I didn't want this to stop. Tig was pounding my pussy and I looked up at Happy who was watching silently. He wasn't paying attention to my face so I moved forward and licked from the tip of his cock to the base. I felt him jump slightly as my tongue touched him. I looked up to find him smirking down at me. He put his hand on the back of my head and guided me back to his cock. I wanted him to tangle into my hair, to really force the issue but he didn’t. Just surprisingly gently, for how rough he’d been, pushed me back down to take him in. Happy was big, and I could taste myself on him; it made me want to reach between my legs and touch my clit. But Tig wasn’t giving me a chance to adjust to Hap’s girth, at least not enough for me to just go with what he was doing. I had a feeling it was intentional so I couldn’t get off so quick. Which wasn't so bad since I wanted this moment to last as long as possible. I whimpered around Happy's cock as Tig kept making it difficult. “Atta girl.” Tig gasped as he sunk down all the way inside me again, pausing for just a moment. Just enough that Happy could smirk down at me and slide all the down into my throat too. I attempted not to gag around it and just barely managed. My eyes did water a bit, though, and I tried to keep from letting them overflow.

Happy stroked my hair softly, almost like he was praising me. That made me shiver. Then Tig started moving again and pushed Happy's cock a little further down my throat. I couldn’t help but gag that time and Happy chuckled. Clearly he didn’t mind, considering how he bucked again to make me do it once more. “Hap, k-knock it off. She keeps squeezin’ me.” Tig laughed and swatted my ass. Which caused me to moan around Happy's cock. I heard Happy's breath hitch as I did. Once I knew I wasn't going to gag again I started sucking on him. “God you’re so tight already.” Tig started rocking, sliding in and out with ease because of how wet I was. And close, so so close. I moaned around Happy's cock again and pushed back into Tig’s thrusts. Which caused me to start moving up and down Happy's cock. 

“You’re gonna bounce on it next time, little girl.” Happy growled as he watched me, dark eyes even darker with the pupils blown the way they were. His fingers tangled in my hair softly and he started moving in and out with me, pushing his cock a little further down my throat each time. Between him and Tig pounding into me, I was so fucking close to cumming. And I hadn’t even touched my clit. “Better wait for Tig, little girl.” Happy put on a deeper, rougher voice that was clearly for orders. “He gets to cum first. Do you know why?” 

I couldn’t put together an answer, not right away. I shook my head as best as I could with his cock in my mouth. “Because daddies cum first.” I should've known the answer but god it was hot to hear him say it. I think Tig liked the answer he gave too because he started thrusting in harder and with less restraint than before. Somehow he hit the best spots inside of me, which of course I couldn’t stop moaning. As much as I could around Happy. Happy's grip in my hair tightened and he let out a loud growl. I knew that both of them were getting close to cumming now. Tig’s grip on me tightened too. “Don’t cum til I say so, little girl.” Happy panted. 

I would have shaken my head but his hold was firm. It was like no matter how close I had been before, now I just couldn’t get over the edge until Happy’s voice allowed me. It was surreal; the control this man, the both of these men had over me and we had just met. It was so insanely hot too. Happy and Tig were panting and grunting loudly and before I knew it, they were both cumming at the same time. Happy’s cum was salty on my tongue for the brief moment it was there before I swallowed it, and I could feel Tig’s cock throbbing as he buried himself to the hilt, all the way into my pussy. It was weird but I kinda wished he didn’t have the condom on. I wanted to feel his cum splashing inside of me. Wanted to leave something of himself inside. Same with Happy, now that I let myself think about it. But I would put those thoughts away until later, now I just wanted to cum so badly. I whimpered around Happy’s cock again. He looked down at me and smirked. “Wanna cum, baby girl?” I still couldn’t nod so I just whined around his cock again. “Tig make our good girl cum.” Happy told him while looking down at me. 

Tig slipped out, careful with the condom as well. I heard him tie it off and throw it out before he leaned forward, pressing his whole lean muscular body on my back while wrapping his arms around me. Briefly he rubbed my tits. “God, you’re so hot. Gonna come see you again.” He growled before his hands moved downwards to start to almost agonizingly slowly rub my clit. I moaned and then whined again as Happy pulled out of my mouth. I took in a deep breath once he did though. I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me hard. For a moment shifted and I thought he was going to move, but he didn’t, just kept on using those perfect fingers on me until I was once again squirming. 

“Cum, little girl.” Happy straight up ordered. Between that order and Tig’s fingers, I couldn't help the powerful orgasm that rocked through my body. I could only moan out a loud “Daddies!” I was glad they were so close, Tig practically holding me down while Happy kept me anchored in other ways. It felt so good, I was fairly sure that I was going to fly away if they weren’t. Happy stepped away first, I honestly wasn't sure if Tig was ever going to let go of me. In fact he pulled me to my side on the bed, clearly intending to cuddle. I was perfectly okay with this, except when I looked up Happy had slipped out of the room so he couldn’t join us. 

 

 Happy's POV

I practically ran from the room as soon as I had my clothes on. I wouldn’t, or couldn’t, admit it to anyone else but the feelings I had for this girl, the strength of them was incredibly scary. I don’t “do” feelings, and yet, for this woman I was. So I had to get out of there. I definitely couldn’t stay and cuddle. I was hoping Tig would come out behind me because if he didn’t then that meant that he stayed in there with her. I didn’t look though, not until I was out of the door of the club and on my bike backing out. I felt uneasy and had the urge to go back in as I noticed Tig didn’t come out. My hands curled and I cursed softly. Fuck, he was in there with my girl. Did I… just... ? I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could. She wasn’t my girl… I didn’t do that stuff. 

The road was good to me. I could leave everything, my thoughts, my girl-- no, goddamnit!-- the girl, all of it behind and just let the feel of it course through me. My big bike beneath me, we were one and we raced along that black ribbon in the dead of night. Unlike normal though, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was beautiful, she was kinky, she was sweet at the same time. I pulled into the clubhouse parking lot and lit a cigarette. I breathed in deep and let out the smoke. Really I needed more than this. Get her gorgeous face out of my head. Maybe I should go find a croweater… The idea sent a sick feeling into my stomach. I didn’t want a croweater, I wanted her. 

Okay, that made the sick feeling go away, even as nerves came back to replace them. Nerves and something else. Indignancy? It felt like the stereotypical butterflies. I ignored them, because I’m Happy Lowman. I don’t do these things. She was hot, of course I wanted her. She called me Daddy, I like that. Like when a girl does it. Any girl, not just Angel. But, the way Angel said it though… I shivered and my eyes closed as I could hear her calling me it. I shook my head and took another hit off of my cigarette. This was just some chick, nothing more. I just had to stay away from her for the rest of my life basically. Not that hard, I just didn’t go back to the club. It was fun once, I went with Tig and he’d stop begging me, but it wasn’t my thing. Too controlled, that’s what it was. 

I almost dropped my cigarette as a thought hit me. What if Tig made her his old lady…? Her on his arm, his crow on her body, wearing a ring even? That made my stomach start turning again and I couldn’t even deny it was jealousy. If it happened there wasn’t going to be a way I could stay in Charming, at least not for a while. Maybe I should go back to that club, then. Just to get her out of my system. Then Tig could have her until he got bored with her, and then I could go back to crows. Or whoever I wanted. 

Just one more time, when Tig goes on that run. Just one more time and I’ll be done with her. I got off my bike and headed into the clubhouse. Even as I thought about just going one last time, I wasn’t sure I entirely believed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Sons of Anarchy with us, [TCD](https://ineedthesons.tumblr.com/) and [Leena](https://a-daydreamers-stories.tumblr.com/) (both 18+ please) on tumblr!


End file.
